So Just Hold Me Close
by Nicole Loire
Summary: How Quistis really lost her Instructor's License. (Queifer)


So Just Hold me Close ::

__

A Quiefer

by Asiah Loire

"You know, Seifer, I wish you wouldn't do that. You're here in detention, it's supposed to be silent."

"My dearest instructor, there's a small thing known as freedom of speech."

"Which does not apply here. Be quiet and just sit there."

"Do I really bother you that much, Quistis?"

The blonde teacher sighed, placing her hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes and stared at Seifer, wondering what she could do to teach him some discipline. Earlier that day he had put his team member's life at stake and then strolled off like an egotistical idiot with his posse. It was time, she thought, that he learned some kind of a lesson. Of course there were many different ways to enforce the rules at Garden, detentions, suspensions, banning, and what-not, however she doubted that any of those would have even the tiniest of effects on the student. He did what he pleased, not caring about consequences or how other people felt about his decisions. It was something that she had done too, before learning the proper strategies that were meant to be used not only during combat, but in day to day life as well. Seifer didn't anger her, he was more of an annoyance then anything else. Perhaps is she didn't let him attend the ball that night then he would learn. Punishments seemed to make little difference to the problematic teen, to the point where she wanted to shake some sense into him.

"It's Instructor Trepe to you, mind your manners, you're in a classroom."

"It's not like anyone else can hear us." He sneered, smiling as he cocked his head to the side, catching a glimpse of a cute junior student outside that was chatting with her friends.

"Pay attention, this is important." She ordered, scowling at his lack of respect.

"More important then a chick? Ha, don't humor me."

"I'm serious, Seifer." She spun around on her heels and slammed the door shut, turning to him with an angry expression, "You can't just parade around her doing whatever you want. There are rules and regulations that need to be abided by. Despite what you believe, these things are important and-"

"Are you done yet? I have things that I need to be doing."

"I should just send you down to Headmaster Cid's office. He can deal with you." She was about to walk up to the front of the classroom, where the intercom was, except he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Let go or I'll be forced to-"

"To not page the Headmaster? Come on, I'm a good student." He continued to hold onto her arm as she stared down, at where he was restraining her from moving forward, frowning in disgust before pulling her arm free and biting her lip.

"As much as I don't want to do this, I don't have a choice. Not only are you harassing me, but now you've angered me as well. I shouldn't have to deal with it."

"Harassing?" A look of pure innocence came over his face as he smirked at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Save it."

"The only thing that bag of bones upstairs is going to do, is lecture me and yell. I've heard it all before so I can honestly say that it makes little difference."

"I just don't see any other way to get through to you. Can't you understand what you're doing is simply not acceptable here?"

'Would this be unacceptable too?" Before she could move away he stood up and pressed his lips against hers, hard, and probed her tongue with his. She was dizzy on her feet as millions of thoughts swirled through her mind, however they only allowed him to deepen the kiss before wrapping his arm around her back, bringing her closer so that their bodies were touching as he continued. Worry, anger, passion and excitement all passed through her while he kissed her, it wasn't the first time anyone had done this but it was Seifer and he was…different. However, deep down inside her, she refused to release her feelings, becoming sickened with herself as she realized she was responding the gesture, only encouraging his behavior.

__

What is this I'm feeling? This is Seifer Almasy, how can I find myself attracted to him? He's the worst student in Garden and I can't stand his attitude. So why is it that I'm not pulling away/ What makes me want to stay here in his arms? Perhaps it's the thrill and the danger or maybe I injured my head back on the SeeD exam. What if someone catches us? What will they think? Not only does it look like I'm provoking this, but he has me in an embrace while I'm allowing it. I don't like him, it's not possible like him. No…that's not it. I can't be with him because I'm a staff member here and he's a student. Would I feel the same way for him if I wasn't a teacher? Why can't he just stop this, it's insanity.

A shiver ran down her body as he placed his hand on her chest. Immediately, she pulled away, still in shock from his actions, and stared at him like he was some kind of monster. He only grinned and wiped the crimson lip coloring away from his mouth as he met her gaze.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed when finding her voice, which came out shaky.

"Don't try to tell me that you didn't enjoy it. I'm sorry, Quistis, I wanted to have some fun. It's so boring around here sometimes and I had a bet with a few mates of mine. They said-"

"I don't care what they said Seifer. G-Get out!" She shouted, awestruck at his ability to remain so calm under the circumstances.

"Woah, Instructor. It was only a kiss, it's not like I raped you. Besides, you seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about it."

She raised a hand to her head and rubbed her temple, trying to clear the thought from her mind. A migraine was rapidly forming as feelings of self-repulsion built up deep inside of her.

__

Will he leave or will he take me in his arms again? Do I want him to hold me like that once more? Just one more time, only a kiss…I won't ever have the chance again. I can't suppress these feelings forever, it's not a misunderstood love, this is passion. One more sweet binding, merely for a moment. I won't be hurting anyone…except myself.

And so she pulled him close to her, brushing his lips against his for a brief minute as her tongue kneaded his. He kissed her back, hungrily, and placed his hands on her once more as things began to get intense. She was leading him while he had her pressed up against the back of the room.

__

More then a second…more then just a kiss…pull away.

And so she followed her instincts, as painful as it was to come back to reality, she pushed him away and breathed deeply, exhausted from the experience.

"I have you precisely where I want you, Quistis." He smiled at her victoriously as she caught her breath before realizing what he meant, and taking it in.

__

He was using me? He wants to blackmail me? That imbecile! How dare he do that, I'm in an authoritative position here, I can't afford to have him tell anyone about us. How can he be so damn bitter?!

"You're despicable! Never, in my time teaching here have I ever seen a more obnoxious, stuck-up," She clenched her hands into fists, "stupid, bastard! Now get the hell out!"

It was only when she finished uttering the insult that she heard someone clearing their throat from the front of the classroom. Quistis looked over her shoulder to see the Headmaster standing there, staring at her and Seifer with a confused expression on his face. Immediately, she gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, dropping her cool exterior as fear began to settle over her. She had just been caught shouting and practically insulting a student while the head of authority in Garden had been watching, taking in the entire thing. She wondered how much he saw, praying that he had seen the whole thing so that he would understand, hoping he was gawking at Seifer because of his actions.

"Ms. Trepe…Seifer…see me in my office. Now." The Headmaster's voice was cold and hard, she realized what he thought and cursed Seifer, damning him to hell for what was about to unfold. She hated him, oh how she despised him.

"Hmph, what a shame. It appears that you're in quite a fix here, Instructor." Seifer whispered before strolling out of the classroom, leaving her blinking back hot tears of defeat as she collapsed at her desk, sobbing into her hands and hugging herself while feelings of hate welled up inside her toward both herself and the person she felt was her adversary at the moment. Though she knew she was expected to be in his office within a few minutes, it would be impossible to face him while breaking down like a child, and so she sat there for a bit longer, releasing the pain that Seifer had caused, and wishing that the whole thing had never taken place.

~* Fin *~

_________________________

__

[Author's Notes: Basically, this fic was about how Quistis lost her Instructor's License and how she might have felt towards Seifer afterwards. I also felt that it fit in perfectly with how she opened up to Squall in the training center, after the SeeD Graduation party. Now, whether or not Headmaster Cid saw her kissing him in the classroom or walked in while she was in the middle of the insult, doesn't really matter because she was responding to his kiss anyway…so…yeah ^^ Thanks for reading, everyone and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.]


End file.
